corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazeru Yoshino
is an original character created by SkyBird027 and the main protagonist of Corpse Party -ever after-. Concern about the fight of his two friends led him to discover the Sachiko Ever After charm. Design Hazeru is seen in the game with white hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with a blue shirt underneath along with a school tie, blue pants, and black shoes. Personality Hazeru is kind and innocent in nature. Having been raised in a happy family, he is always smiling and ready to accept others. Other people call these traits of his as simply childishness. Even at the age of 15, he is still prone to using childish words and whining. He is also shown to be very concerned towards those close to him, as seen in the beginning of the game where is states his concern about the quarrel between Yuzuki Akaji and Ikaru Kajiura. In Yuzuki's flashback, it is revealed by his parents that before he was really hyperactive. Plot Corpse Party -ever after-'' ''Chapter 1 Hazeru is seen walking off to Tokimori Senior High School, but stops to find the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. He looks inside his room and finds it in the drawer. After school, he, Ikaru, and Yuzuki all do the charm in the library and, soon enough, the ground starts shaking and the earthquake takes them all down. Hazeru wakes up inside one of the classrooms and questions where he is. He walks out of the classroom to look for clues and hears a radio transmission. A little girl's voice says that he is stuck inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. After that, Hazeru walks into one of the classrooms and finds a dead body inside. A blue spirit appears, and tells Hazeru about the school and to be careful with the red spirits. After the spirit leaves, Hazeru walks out of the classroom and soon meets said red spirits. They try to kill him, but Hazeru runs inside a classroom. After that, Yuzuki walks into the same classroom, revealing that he saved him. They both talk and go to look for Ikaru. In the hallway, Yuzuki asks Hazeru to close his eyes and hold his hand. Although Hazeru does that at first, he opens his eyes and screams. He sees a body splattered into the wall. They both head into the infirmary to rest. As they are about to leave, Yuzuki starts reading a diary on the table. Hazeru tries to talk to him, but Yuzuki wants to play tag with him. Hazeru tries running away, but the door was closed. Yuzuki caught him and Hazeru realizes that Yuzuki is possessed. Yuzuki then places Hazeru onto a bed and tells that he won't kill him right away. Chapter 2 Ikaru runs into the infirmary after hearing Hazeru's screams. Hazeru tries to call for Ikaru, but Yuzuki starts to choke him. Even though he was being choked, he still managed to explain to Ikaru that Yuzuki is being possessed. Ikaru then starts thinking along the way to save both Yuzuki and Hazeru, but Yuzuki starts insulting Ikaru, causing darkening to the latter. A mysterious boy named Naho Saenoki appears and saves them all, but Hazeru had already passed out. Chapter 3 Hazeru gets woken up in the infirmary by Yuzuki. Remembering what the latter did, Hazeru jumps back and screams. Ikaru and Naho ran into the room, and Ikaru and Yuzuki argue. After that, Ikaru leaves and Yuzuki apologizes, to which Hazeru says that it's okay. Yuzuki leaves and Naho tells him he is a terrible liar. Hazeru doesn't understand what he is talking about, but Naho shows him that he is trembling. After that, they both leave. Outside the infirmary, all four of them talk about the possibilities of escaping and Naho mentions they need to look for clues. They set out to find more clues and, on their way, find the reference room which is locked by a password. They go somewhere else to find the password. On the way, Hazeru starts making weird noises, Ikaru asks if everything is okay, to which he screams. Naho, finally figuring out what is the matter to him, walks away. Hazeru then tells that he wants to use the bathroom. Yuzuki asks if he wants to go alone to which he agreed. Inside the bathroom stall, he finds an old notebook. He then hears a red spirit saying that he wasn't allowed in here and sees the bathroom stall being filled up with blood. He managed to escape before the door closes. With the notebook, they manage to unlock the door and Naho explains about the darkening. They all look for clues, but find nothing. Naho then tells them to appease the three children spirits in order to see if they can escape. On their way, they find Ryou Yoshizawa, the first victim and one of the ghost they were looking for. Ryou starts chasing them and they end up locked inside the science lab. With the writings found on the corpses, they manage to find Ryou's tongue. They give it back to him and he disappears. On their way to find Tokiko Tsuji's tongue, they go to the pool and see Yuki Kanno, the last victim and another child spirit. It is then that they find out that Yuki is now the new master of Heavenly Host. They eventually find Tokiko's tongue and give it back to her. They later reach the abandoned bomb shelter and go through the tunnels within. Along the way, Yuzuki says he will go the other way and Hazeru accepts, while Ikaru yells at him to stay. However, in the end, Yuzuki leaves. Hazeru, Ikaru, and Naho both end up near Sachiko's grave and find nothing, so they go to the corpse pool instead. In there, Naho finds a body of someone he knows and goes insane, saying that they are laughing at her. It is revealed that body is Sayaka Ooue's. Yuki appears and commands him to kill the others, but another spirit stops him. He falls unconscious and Ikaru takes Hazeru with him. While running away, they find Yuzuki who is again succumbed to darkening. Despite Hazeru's pleads, they leave him and promise to come back. After escaping the abandoned bomb shelter, Hazeru falls to his knees and starts crying. Gallery ---- Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Corpse Party -ever after-